


Stuck on You

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is ill. He swears he's dying (of a sore throat) and as much as Daichi wants to be sympathetic, it's hard when he comes back to their apartment having missed two buses, to find Suga's been active with his post-it note pad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/gifts).



> A bit of DaiSuga fluff for you all because it's cold here today and I need something to warm me up. 
> 
> This is for Aleks because she gave me the prompt (and she's also not very well today).

Suga wasn’t well, Daichi knew that. It wasn’t just the constant ‘I’m not well’ wail from his lips that had punctuated every sentence the evening before. Nor was it the paracetemol on his bedside and the sipping of hot squash, ginger and honey, which he’d cajoled Daichi into making for him. And it wasn’t  the restless coughing in the night, and the flush on his cheeks the next morning that told the story of how ill he actually was. More it was the rasp of his throat, the droop of his spirits and the mournful nod he gave Daichi when he asked if there was anything he could get him.

“Mmmeh kkkkssskkk.”

“Pardon?”

He opened his mouth again. A coughing fit took hold, and Suga curled himself into a tight ball, blanket over him until he’d finished.

“Can I ...”  - cough cough - “hve a dr...” - cough cough -

“Drink?”

He nodded.

“Squash and ginger?”

He shook his head, sticking out his tongue with a ‘meh no’ expression.

“Tea?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“What sort? Assam?”

“No,” he rasped, and then closed his eyes. His hand snaked out from under the quilt, bypassed Daichi’s hand and reached for a pad of post-it notes and a pen on his bedside table.

 ** _‘Lapsang Souchong.’_**  he wrote, adding **_‘please’_** as an afterthought just before he peeled it off to stick on Daichi’s hand.

“We don’t have any,” Daichi said. Suga stared up at him, only half his face was visible, but he made the most of it, beseeching Daichi with his eyes. He had a lecture in approximately three-quarters of an hour, and he’d wanted to be early. He sighed. “I’ll go and buy some.”

 ** _‘TY.’_** Suga scrawled, handing him another note, then whipped his hand back under the covers.

He was lucky that the store on the corner had opened on time, and nipping in, he grabbed a packet of tea and a can of soup in case Suga felt hungry at lunchtime, and two éclairs for them to share later.  There was still plenty of time to make his lecture, as long as he wasn’t delayed again, so he dashed back to the apartment, and went straight to the kitchen.

“Make one for me, will ya?” Kuroo asked, yawning as he wandered in. “And if you’re making breakfast, then-”

“Nope. Cup of tea for Suga, and then I’ve got to run,” Daichi replied swiftly, nipping Kuroo’s requests in the bud. “And if you could keep the noise down, I think he’d appreciate it.”

“I won’t be here. Got some research to do.”

“Oh ... but I thought...” He chewed his lip. “Is Morisuke around?”

“Nope. Early start and out all day.”

 _Okay, so I’ll probably need to get back at lunchtime, then_.

He tiptoed into the bedroom, just in case Suga had gone back to sleep, but just as he’d placed the mug on his coaster (a special one Daichi had bought him with a shrimp on it) Suga flipped the quilt off his face. He waved a little mournfully.

“I have to go,” Daichi said, taking a few precious seconds to sit on the bed and touch Suga’s head with the back of his hand. “You don’t feel as hot now.”

He scribbled something again, and stuck the post it note on Daichi’s sleeve. **_‘My throat hurts a lot more. I think I’m dying. Don’t leave me.’_**

“I’ll be back at one ish,” he replied, and removing the note, he crossed out Suga’s last sentence, adding, **‘You’ll live,’** to the bottom of it.

“You’re mean! OW!” Suga rasped, then croaked and held his throat.

“I gotta go, Suga,” he whispered, then with a small smile, he kissed his fingers, then placed them on Suga’s lips.

But he looked so wan, so downtrodden and out of spirits, that Daichi didn’t leave immediately, brushing the hair off his face. “My lecture’s important, you do understand, don’t you?”

Suga nodded and buried himself back under the quilt. His hand came out again, sticking another post it note on Daichi, this time on his knee. **_‘Am I a nuisance?’_**

“Yes,” he replied, “but very lovable.” With a last pat on his shoulder, Daichi rose to his feet. “Get some sleep, okay?”

Scribble scribble.   ** _‘I’ll try’_**

He missed the bus, but by running most of the way there, Daichi made his lecture with a few minutes to spare, scooting into the front row and ignoring the glare of his teacher, who’d warned them all not to be late for the visiting professor.  It was a good lecture, and he made copious notes on the subject of contract law, but having to wait as his fellow students asked question after question, left him with no time at all to speak to the professor if he wanted to get the bus back.

As it was, he arrived at the bus stop to see it trundling away, having missed it by seconds. With a groan, he set off home at a brisk pace and let himself in.

“Sug,” he called.

No answer, not even a cough, so assuming he was sleeping, Daichi kicked off his trainers and wiped his brow. It was cold outside, but the exertion of walking appeared to have left him in a sweat. And he was hungry, having skipped breakfast, so he wandered into the kitchen, filled up the kettle, and then opened the fridge door. He’d make drinks, then take both éclairs into the bedroom. If Suga was awake, he’d probably want something now, and the treat of a cake might just be the thing to lift his spirits.

 ** _‘Need more milk’_** said a note on a near-empty milk carton.

 ** _‘and eggs’_** said another, stuck on the egg tray.

**_‘JUICE!!!’_ **

Daichi looked closer, not entirely surprised to see a swath of yellow post -it notes littering the contents of the fridge.

 **‘this should be eaten tonight, kuroo’**   read one stuck on a slice of pizza.

**_‘Morisuke, i drank your iced coffee. Daichi will buy you another one.’_ **

 

 _Will I?_ He scowled, ripping off the post it note, about to add **_‘No I bloody won’t.’_**  When he heard a faint pattering of feet behind him.

“Hi,” Suga squeaked, his voice breaking.

Daichi didn’t turn around, not straight away, but picked up another note, one saying, **_‘Daichi, I ate your éclair, too, sorry.’_**

“Feeling better, then?” he snarked, and still glowering, he turned to face Suga.

And burst into laughter.

 ** _‘i love you.’_** the note attached to Suga’s pyjama top said.

 ** _‘i love you’_** stated the one on his arm ... on _both_ his arms.

He turned around, giggling in his odd raspy way, and started to wiggle.

 ** _‘I ♥ YOU, DAICHI!!!!!!!!’_** read the jiggling words on Suga’s ass.

Feeling a chuckle in his heart leaping to his throat, Daichi stepped towards him. He peeled off one of the post it notes, pulled out a pen, and then after adding some words, stuck it on his nose.

“Love you, too!” Suga croaked, tilting his face up to read. “I’m feeling a bit better now.”

“I can tell,” Daichi replied... or meant to reply, but his voice came out a little shaky, and he could feel something catching at his throat. He coughed – that didn’t help. And neither did swallowing. In fact swallowing a coughing made it a whole lot worse.

“You don’t sound good, and you look flushed,” Suga said. “Shall I make you a cup of tea?”

Daichi nodded.

“Lapsang Souchong?”

He mulled it over, considering asking Suga for something else, something that would entail him getting dressed and going to the corner shop, but Suga still looked flushed, and, he realised, spending the afternoon in bed with him, even if both were ill, was going to be a lot more fun than sharing éclairs.

 ** _‘Take me to bed,’_** he wrote. **_‘I’m dying.’_**

“We can die together,” Suga replied. He sounded husky, which could have been because of his cold, but by the smile he was flashing at Daichi, could have been something else entirely.


End file.
